Heroes
Heroes are special units important to the game mechanics as they are used to: :* lead attacks and scouting missions :* provide defense, build time and production bonuses to towns (when appointed as a Mayor) Traits A Hero has basic traits of Name, Level, Experience, Loyalty and Salary in addition to attributes (see below). Experience is awarded to the hero for managing the city as a Mayor, attacking and defending. The level of the hero indirectly affects the attributes and directly affects the cost of the hero. Hero loyalty reduces the chances for your hero to be captured. Heroes require an upkeep cost (Salary) which is determined by 20 gold per hour times their level (LVL*20/hr), but they are worth the cost. (Usually.) Loyalty :The loyalty of a hero has an initial value set based upon the method of aquisition. A captured hero have an initial loyalty value of 0, while a recruited or item obtained hero has a loyalty value of 70. Hero loyalty can be raised by rewarding them with Gold or a Medal. :Awarding Gold will increases hero loyalty by 5 points for each 100 Gold/hero level LVL*100. For example, you have to award a level 7 hero 700 Gold to increase loyalty by 5 points. Attributes Hero attributes include Politics, Attack, Intelligence. Hero initial attributes seem to be random and arbitrary. It is possible to get a low level hero with a high attribute or a high level hero with all low attributes. Appointing a hero as your Mayor gives you a bonus based upon the Hero's attributes. :Politics ::- bonus to production of every resource ( % equal to their politics level * Politics %) ::- reduction to construction time * .995^Politics :Intelligence ::- % bonus to scouting ::- reduction to research time * .995^Intelligence :Attack ::- % bonus to Defense ::- reduction to Unit build time time * .995^Attack Attack is also used to give a % bonus to Attack when the non-Mayor hero is pillaging. Time reduction bonuses range from 0.5% at an attribute of 1 to beyond 39.4% at an attribute of 100. The attributes of your hero can be "reset" and redistributed through the use of Holy Water. Your hero will be stripped, temporarily, of all attribute points obtained through upgrades (e.g., up to LVL number of points), affording you the opportunity to create a more specialized hero. Various items can be rewarded to your hero which temporarily increases their attributes, such as The Wealth of Nations, The Art of War, and Excalibur. These increase the Politics, Intelligence, and attack (respectively) of the hero by 25% for 24 hours. Obtaining and Keeping (or not) Heroes are obtained through recruiting in the inn, capturing, or winning an item from the wheel of fortune that can be redeemed for one of various levels based upon the item. Recruiting a hero requires a 1000 Gold/level employment fee. The Quest Recruitment provides a tutorial for obtaining a hero through this method. The Feasting Hall is used the place for a hero to rest and is the place for you to go to view the hero attributes screen, appoint a mayor, or recall the hero from a mission. You can also access the inn from this screen to recruit a new hero. The Hero Attribute screen is used to Rename, Dismiss, Upgrade, Reward and Redistribute hero attributes. Upgrading your hero Over time, your hero will gain experience which you can use to upgrade the level of the hero. The hero will be awarded an attribute point for each level upgrade. The attribute point can be spent to increase the Politics, Attack or Intelligence attribute of the hero. The Quest Hero Upgrade provides a tutorial for this process. Certain items (books) can be awarded to the hero to increase their experience, such as Anabasis, Epitome of Military Service, or On War. Category:Hero